<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Player has joined the Game by mogwai_do</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532821">A New Player has joined the Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogwai_do/pseuds/mogwai_do'>mogwai_do</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Degrees 'Verse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellblazer, Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:39:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogwai_do/pseuds/mogwai_do</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock does have some respect for experts in their areas of expertise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Degrees 'Verse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/33484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Player has joined the Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It'll probably help if you've read earlier parts of the series, but it should stand alone as well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was thick with the smell of sulphur, but there was something else beneath it too: something sharp and bitter that made John choke and cough if he breathed too deeply. The atmosphere felt both heavy and damp, but it was a strange kind of temperature that was both hot and cold at once, making him sweat and shiver even as his clothes stuck to his body uncomfortably.</p><p>John saw the two of them from a distance away; it had taken him too long to catch up to their long-legged race and it all seemed to be over now, given the way Sherlock was absently scanning their surroundings as if only now having the time to stop and look. The blonde was leaning against a packing crate, looking no more dishevelled now than he had at the start of this insane evening, which was to say thoroughly disreputable.</p><p>They made an odd pair standing there: Sherlock tall and straight, perfect posture, immaculate clothes, alert for anything, stark black and white in the night; and the blonde, in muddy colours that blurred into one another, indistinct, just as tall as Sherlock, but it was hard to tell from the way he slouched against the packing crates, seemingly ignoring everything but the cigarette packet in his hands as he pulled one out and lit up. The man, another ‘John’ he gathered, looked like he'd been dragged through a hedge backwards: hair askew, tie loose and his long coat smudged with ash, like a stockbroker on a three day bender, but he had started the evening looking like that, so it was hard to tell if the exertion had cost him. John wasn’t fooled by the nonchalance either; he had been in the Army long enough to know only the very good could afford to appear so relaxed and uncaring.</p><p>He didn't trust this John, it was instinctive, but he kind of liked him too for some reason. Maybe it was just that he seemed to be one of the few people who could take Sherlock in their stride, not the least fazed by his perception or his lack of tact. Then again it hadn't been on full display when they'd met; Sherlock hadn't bothered to deduce the man's history from his crooked tie or his lazy Northern accent, but John was pretty sure it hadn’t been out of any consideration for the man himself. John suspected it was out of consideration for him; the things they'd seen tonight probably should have shaken him more than they did, but he had faith in Sherlock and if Sherlock said it was real and not a trick or hallucinogen, then John believed him. Their chase had gathered in this other John, whom Sherlock had actually listened to, in the same way he listened to John when the subject was medical. It made him wonder at the man's speciality; it made him think he needed to do a bit more extra-curricular reading; and it confirmed to him something he'd come to believe firmly in Afghanistan - there were more things on Heaven and Earth... </p><p>John slowed to a walk; the night had been one of surprises and he suspected he might need his breath back for whatever the next one would be.</p><p>***</p><p>John leaned back and took a long drag on the cigarette; sometimes he thought he was getting too old for this, but sometimes, like now, it was just what he needed. He grinned to himself and shifted slightly to find the most comfortable position against his chosen crate. Unexpected visitors, a bit of a chase, a banishment, not a bad day's work really. He glanced over at Sherlock; the man was pale and stark in the dim light of the warehouse, cold, aloof, untouchable and absolutely bloody gorgeous. John knew better than that though; he’d sooner stick his dick in an electrical socket than in Sherlock Holmes, however gorgeous the man looked.</p><p>He shook the cigarette packet, expertly flicking one of them up and held the packet out in offer. Sherlock glanced at him, at the packet and shook his head. John grinned; he could hear Sherlock's doctor friend approaching, poor bugger didn't have the legs to keep up, but he probably had stamina to put them both to shame. John surreptitiously watched Sherlock watch John Watson; he was still out of earshot.</p><p>"You know, you're competent enough that you didn't need me; you could have just used Watson as your second."</p><p>Sherlock's sharp eyes slid to him and John maintained his purely casual expression knowing Sherlock knew it was a lie as much as he did. Anyone else would probably have taken it as an insult, damned with faint praise, but Sherlock never bothered disputing the truth, or taking offense at it - it was quite refreshing actually. The man was technically competent, but he had no feel for it, even though John suspected he could if he wanted to.</p><p>"There were too many variables to rely on mere competence; it was safer to have an expert on hand in case the unexpected occurred." </p><p>John grinned inwardly; his fascination with the truth didn't mean Sherlock couldn't prevaricate with the best of them though. "And of course, if it did go pear-shaped, I'm much more expendable."</p><p>Sherlock didn't say anything, which was confirmation enough. It didn't bother John, though he was more used to being on the other side of that determination. "How's Mummy?" he asked for the pleasure of watching Sherlock flinch slightly; he did so hate people prying into his family.</p><p>"Well."</p><p>John knew his grin was wolfishly wide, "And the old man?"</p><p>Sherlock turned to him with a scowl, but was spared having to respond by Watson's arrival. John watched as the good doctor's eyes roamed Sherlock in a purely professional once-over and then again in a not-quite so professional manner and he kicked himself off the crate and stood up straight. Absently he wondered if the ex-soldier had any idea what he had fallen into, then again, he seemed the rare type that could probably actually cope with it.</p><p>John grinned and began to wander off; he'd thought about inviting the good doctor out for a pint, maybe giving him a friendly heads-up, perhaps even testing his theory about the man’s stamina, but he very much doubted Sherlock would allow him any time alone with his friend. With a rueful grin meant for himself alone, John agreed it was probably for the best. Anyway, they might meet again regardless; there was more to Doctor John Watson than met the eye, unless he was very much mistaken, and like Sherlock when it came to crime – John Constantine was rarely wrong when it came to people.</p><p>***</p><p>Sherlock studied the ashy remains; there wasn't much to be gained from it, at least by his usual methods and he was inherently distrustful of other means. Mycroft had to know by now; he was certain this wasn't the first to make it through and equally certain it wouldn't be the last. Constantine had said the creature's leash had tasted of sugar and copper and spite and Sherlock had recognised Moriarty from that alone.</p><p>He was aware of the magician slipping away as John approached; there was no need for him to linger and it was probably just as well. John was wise enough to grasp how dangerous associating with the magician would be, but then the same could be said of his friendship with Sherlock. Better then that the two of them didn’t talk too much and the danger to John would correspondingly be lower.</p><p>Constantine had been right, as he often and infuriatingly tended to be in such things; Sherlock had chosen him over John for his expendability, though given his far greater expertise, that particular scenario was much less likely to occur. Also, Moriarty had no interest in Constantine, though if the man meddled as he seemed to be doing now, the chances were he had at least heard of him. It was possible that Constantine’s assistance might make him a target for Moriarty, but the magician was eminently capable of looking after himself and not too stupid to demand help himself if it were required. Much like Sherlock’s own John.</p><p>John had taken the evening's sudden turn in his stride, as he always did, and it warmed Sherlock in ways he'd all but forgotten, that someone trusted him so much, had so much faith in him. He wouldn't see that betrayed. If Moriarty was branching out like this though, it would require that further steps be taken; there were favours he could call in, certain extra precautions he could take. It was possible certain heretofore unmentioned facts might come to light, but he would deal with that if and when it became necessary; he would rather bear the fallout of uncomfortable revelations than risk John through ignorance again.</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>